


would you be my baby

by cherry_throat



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Play, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Hurt/Comfort, If You Squint - Freeform, Jazz - Freeform, M/M, Praise Kink, Punishment, bb yoon, dad hobi, excessive descriptions of music, spank, sue me?, uh, wine?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_throat/pseuds/cherry_throat
Summary: "You know what happens now. Daddy will be nice and let you choose your punishment."orHoseok comes home to Yoongi dancing to jazz-pop.Hoseok tells him not to do something.Yoongi does it anyways bc he's bad.Hoseok lets him choose his punishment.





	would you be my baby

**Author's Note:**

> If you dont want anything to do with any of the tags above, the back button is just to the top left of your browser. 
> 
> So Im usually not the biggest fan of **FULL** D/L stuff because it doesnt always float my boat but idk I thought I'd take it for a test drive. 
> 
> So yeah.  
> http://www.listube.com/#connect=525T
> 
> please listen to this playlist while you embark on this journey...  
> (i imagine this is what yoon is listening to)

When Hoseok turns the knob and opens the door, a sequence of muffled music reaches his ears and circulates the apartment. Muted, somewhere in the apartment soft creeping piano and acoustics somberly drift throughout the vicinity.

Yoongi is notorious for cranking his favorite tracks when home alone.  
Sometimes Hoseok would come home to find him swaying by himself in the middle of the living room to soft, lean drums and switching from strings in which he would watch the boy move his mellow hips to the gentle tinkling of the music.  
Sometimes, ungraceful; catching a socked foot on the edge of the coffee table and tripping, but still ethereal, nonetheless. With his eyes closed, moving side to side, he always looked other-worldly. Transitioning to a new world; that of paced bass lines and swaying limbs.

Hoseok is relieved to take off his coat and tie after the long day and he drops it unceremoniously on the love seat.  
He retrieves a wine bottle; tawny port, and pours one glass.  
Hoseok walks down the hallway, the music gradually growing clearer. At the end of the hallway, he creaks open the door, making the sounds of the melody even louder.

 

_"would you be mine, would you be my baby, tonight?"_

 

In their bedroom, Yoongi is as expected; swaying loosely with melted limbs and eyelids fluttered closed.  
He glides in a small circle, shifting his weight between slinking legs.

 

_"he could be kissing my fruit punch lips in the bright sunshine"_

 

Hoseok notices the [coat](http://68.media.tumblr.com/bcb6e99869c0af8e271c9ea05a445585/tumblr_orgky5dO9g1s9durco1_1280.jpg) first:

Yoongi is wearing one of Hoseok's warm coats; the kind you wear in biting, cold winds.  
Hoseok's jacket canvases over Yoongi's body sloppily.  
If the coat falls just at Hoseok's thighs, it threatens to spill just over Yoongi's knees.

Hoseok almost licks his lip when he sees what his tent of a coat covers.

Under the black, soft fabric of Hoseok's jacket, Yoongi is clad in a cropped white shirt and pair of slightly sheer, slightly shiny, cream peach [panties](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=134751959) and each time the older shifts, they glimmer against light in the bedroom--

\--and that's about it.

Oh and these white ankle [socks](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1O59zGVXXXXapaXXXxh4dFXXXF/2017-Princess-Girl-Candy-Color-Women-Ladies-Vintage-Lace-font-b-Ruffle-b-font-Frilly-font.jpeg) with lace and frills at the top in which he tiptoes around the carpet in.

He pushes open the door to enter the room properly.  
Over the music, Hoseok's entrance goes unnoticed and Yoongi remains locked in his own mind, lolling his head to the beat once in a while.

 

_"because I like you quite a lot, everything you got, don't you know?"_

 

Hoseok could speak over the sound to retrieve Yoongi's attention,  
but that would be too easy.

Hoseok comes behind a spinning Yoongi like a planet on its axis.

Hoseok moves quietly to Yoongi and presses one hand to the boy's waist over the jacket while balancing the wine glass in his other hand.

As expected, Yoongi jumps a bit, inhaling sharply. Not a flinch sizable enough to spill Hoseok's glass, but enough to illicit a decently shocked gasp.  
Yoongi tilts his head back to Hoseok face and breathes a sigh in light relief. Hoseok feels like he's floating when he meets those pretty dark eyes.

Then, before Hoseok can even open his mouth or cock an eyebrow at Yoongi's apparel decisions, Yoongi already has such things on his mind and Hoseok can tell by the way his cheeks are building a deeper and deeper red until they almost match the glinting rose lip gloss on his lips. The same lips that Yoongi captures between his teeth to gnaw on with apprehension. Yoongi begins to squirm in Hoseok's grasp,

" 'm sorry. I thought I was by myself," Yoongi mumbles under the thrumming music.

He successfully liberates himself from Hoseok's hands and moves to the closet. With a down-turned gaze, he fidgets with his clothes, tearing off the jacket and eagerly shuffling through the closet to don the nearest pair of large sweat pants before Hoseok can even open his mouth.

Hoseok sets his wine glass on a dresser and approaches Yoongi again. Before Yoongi can slip into the pants, Hoseok briskly plucks the black bottoms from the boy's hands.

Yoongi, now without the jacket or sweats, Yoongi stands fairly bare.  
He still has his shirt on, but his legs are very bare and Hoseok knows how Yoongi likes wearing skirts or fluffy shorts because he gets embarrassed easily in only undies.

 

_"it's you that I adore, though I make the boys fall like dominoes."_

 

And it shows now, when Yoongi stealthily positions his hands in front of him. Shows when the boy scrambles for Hoseok's coat back, which had been discarded earlier on the bed.

And Hoseok decides to show him a bit of charity when he grabs the jacket for Yoongi, holding it open for the boy to slip his arms into. Yoongi looks up through his eyelashes at Hoseok like a scolded child before he slides into Hoseok's black coat. He now stands with the coat returned to it's place.

"C-can I..."

Yoongi starts while tugging the coat around his stature a bit.

"Can I put on a skirt please, daddy?"

Hoseok wants to fucking coo at the pink dusting the across boy's nose.

"I don't know, baby. Daddy likes looking at you like this..."

Yoongi scrunches up his nose involuntarily and Hoseok knows it's because of the pet name. Hoseok brings a hand up to the Yoongi's earlobe and gives it a soft tug before ruffling the boy's moppy hair.

"Ok, angel. Put on your skirt. Meet me in the living room, okay?"

Before he leaves the bedroom, he makes sure to take another sip of wine and leaves it on the bedroom dresser.

"No drinking. This is for daddy."

Hoseok gives Yoongi a soft but warning glance and the boy nods lightly, waiting for Hoseok to leave so he can change.

 

_"kiss me in the D-A-R-K, dark, tonight"_

 

 

 

Yoongi brings the speaker with him to the living room where Hoseok is seated on the love seat. The music is turned down more now so that the tinkling of the melody is rather caressing the room instead of filling it.

 

"Daddy, I brought the music. Is that okay?" Yoongi asks before Hoseok nods and he places it atop the bookshelf across the room.

Yoongi tiptoes over to Hoseok and stands front of him, jacket still on his slight frame. His outfit has an additional baby blue flowing [skirt](https://68.media.tumblr.com/c9b4ecfcf55414ec6d13abc625fc485f/tumblr_orgmeaXEo21s9durco1_400.png) under it this time, and Hoseok wonders if the boy is still wearing the panties.

He has to be.

"Baby, we've been over this, you don't have to ask to sit."

"Yeah but I like it when daddy says it."

Yoongi giggles

"Like this. He does it like this."

Yoongi places his fists against his hips, and puffs out his chest.

"Sit," Yoongi says in a deep voice to imitate Hoseok.

Yoongi plops down on the carpet in front of Hoseok at his feet and giggles into his own hand and Hoseok feel like dying.

He would prefer Yoongi's seating choices to include Hoseok's lap, but the way the boy's skirt rides up his thighs makes the view worth it. That, and Hoseok prefers not to rush him.

Yoongi still beams to himself for the silly joke, eyes crinkled a bit in a crescent shape.  
Hoseok can't refuse himself to reach down and place a hand in the boy's hair. He cards his fingers through Yoongi's hair and the boy props up on his toes to lean into Hoseok's touch, half smiling and eyes closed.

"I don't even sound like that, silly-pants."

"Mm-hmm! You do!" Yoongi laughs again.

 

It doesn't take long before Yoongi is crawling up into Hoseok's lap, practically purring. Hoseok really thought he was a dog person but the sound of the boy's mewls at Hoseok gently tugging the hairs at his nape, makes him reevaluate.

Hoseok plants a light kiss against the boy's cheek and he turns all shades of pink.

"Tickles!"

Hoseok chuckles a bit before pressing another close-mouthed peck on Yoongi's lips.

And that's when he catches it.  
The minute echo of the sour-sweet aroma.  
And by 'minute', Hoseok means it is barely there.  
The smell could only be noticed if looked for.

Hoseok feels a little bad. Knows he, himself tempted Yoongi; left the glass in his possession. Nevertheless, Hoseok lifts the smaller one to his side on the couch and stands up.  
A quiet "daddy?" follows him as he walks to the hallway.

When Hoseok returns to the living room, glass in hand, Yoongi's eyes grow big before averting to the carpet.

Yoongi has discarded Hoseok's coat and it lays slung over the edge of the couch.

Hoseok stands over Yoongi, swirling the red liquid in the glass.

"Yoongi?"

The boy swallows.

"Yes, daddy?"

"Did you take a sip out of daddy's drink?"

Yoongi plays with his skirt, not looking up.

"Yoongi?" A warning more than a question. The boy blinks up slowly.

"No. I di'nt"

"Yoongi, I don't wear lip gloss."

Yoongi looks up painfully at the imprint of a glittering lip mark at the side of the glass.  
Hoseok waits for Yoongi's explanation. Instead, Yoongi begins stammering out nonsense and laughing nervously.

"Well, uh maybe... you should, ya know, there's this watermelon one. Anyways, you know, I gotta go to the bathroom,"  
Yoongi starts climbing over the back of the couch, "so if that's about all--"

"No, that's 'not all', little boy."

Hoseok shoots him a hazardous look and Yoongi shrinks into himself.

"You know what happens now. Daddy will be nice and let you choose your punishment."

It's been a while since Yoongi has gotten a punishment.  
Yoongi is always a good boy. Always.  
And Hoseok knows he takes pleasure in his clean rap sheet.

Yoongi sits silently, taking up about a quarter of the chair, running his fingers over the velvet fabric of the sofa.

"Yoongi."

Yoongi plays with his hands.

"But, Daddy..." he gives a quiet whimper.

"Yoongi, you have to choose. You know the rules."

 

* * *

 

"No."

"What was that, baby?"

Hoseok had planted himself back next to Yoongi on the couch and points to his lap.

"No! Don't want it anymore!"

"Baby broke the rules. Daddy even let you pick."

"Changed my mind!"

Yoongi closes his arms over his ribcage, twisting his lips into a scrunched pout.  
Yoongi himself doesn't know what's gotten into him tonight. From deliberately sipping out of daddy's drink to outright refusing his already decided punishment.

And maybe he did it in spite! Yoongi is a big boy! Daddy might not think so but, he can drink grown up drinks, too. Even if it does taste gross and sour. (Yoongi's never really been a wine person, in and out of head space)

Or maybe he did it in self-destruction. Maybe he wants to feel put in his place.

He evades his daddy's gaze by focusing on inspecting his own nails.

He never does this.  
Knows he rarely plays the brat card. And Yoongi takes pride in being good for daddy.  
It's rare that he wants to be showed ownership to this extent. Usually excepts punishments and orders blankly.

But Yoongi wants to feel like his daddy cares enough. That Yoongi is worth his time and effort.

And soon Yoongi is pulled out of his thoughts because Hoseok is hold up a hand, open palmed.

"Yoongi, you're being very bold tonight, do you want me to count?"

And Yoongi almost falters. Almost falls straight into daddy's lap. Because the countdown is pretty scary.

But this is what Yoongi wants. Wants to be torn down in order to be built back up.

Each number brings him closer to submitting to Hoseok's orders. But when he reaches 5, he's glad he hasn't because the look on daddy's face is becoming demanding.

Yoongi chews on his bottom lip despite crossing his arms and pouting harshly.

"Last chance."

"Daddy's not being very nic--" He begins grumbling under his breath.

But before he knows it, the ground is sideway sand his cheek is smooshed against the velvet cushion.

"No he isn't. Not when Yoongi is being very disrespectful."

Hoseok puts a hand to Yoongi's lower back, keeping him still.

"What are baby's words?"

Yoongi presses his cheeks harder into the couch and he kicks his feet a bit.

A ripple of heat spreads through his upper thigh when Hoseok plants a firm seat on his thigh.  
A shocked yelp escapes Yoongi's lungs. He whimpers a small " _oww"_

"Yoongi are you looking to make this worse for yourself?"

and Yoongi might be seeking that release but not any excess smacks.

"Red, yellow and green." Yoongi mumbles into his own arms that now provide a pillow for his head.

"Good boy. And what's the green mean?"

Yoongi huffs but answers

"Go."

"Good job, baby," Hoseok pats where his ass and lower back meet and Yoongi squirms at the praise.

"Yellow?"

"Means slow down"

"And red?"

" 'top" Yoongi's lisp makes a bit of a reappearance when he lifts his head out of his arms to look at Hoseok.

"That's right. You ready, baby?"

Yoongi huffs and shoves his face back into the cushion but nods his head nonetheless.

Yoongi holds his breath in attempt to lessen the first blow. However, his intentions are out the window when he almost jumps five feet in the air at the first _"wack"._ A wave of tingles spreads through his skin.

"How about we go to ten and then we can talk about what you did. You can count it for me, Yoongi."

Yoongi grumbles into his crossed arms.

"Is that one Daddy?"

"No. This is one"

Yoongi can feel his daddy's smirk from behind him and Yoongi sticks out his own tongue to himself or to nobody. But don't tell daddy or else that would mean extra spanks.

The sound of hand to skin cracks through the room and over the music.

"One"

Daddy drapes an arm over Yoongi backs to hold him down from squirming.  
Yoongi ass feels a sharp force that trickles with pin pricks of pain, again.

"Two."

Another.

" F'ree."

Another lower and on his thigh.

"Four, daddy."

Again.

"Five"

Yoongi remembers how Hoseok used to stop at five for a color at the beginning. Refusing to push Yoongi to his limits. And Yoongi's glad his daddy gained more domination and demand.  
By the time Yoongi sputters out "ten", his eyes sting at the corners and his nose is running.

"Why is Yoongi getting punshied?"

Yoongi is hesitant, rubbing his nose on his sleeve, he can feel his lipgloss smudging but he doesn't care. When Hoseok's palm comes down again to slap his cheek again, Yoongi reluctantly jolts out his words.

"Yoongi d-did a bad and had the drink ."

His daddy smooths a hand over Yoongi's bottom and skirt.

"Yes, baby. And why is that bad?"

"Because daddy told me not to but I did it anyways."

Hoseok removes his arm from over Yoongi's back and ruffles his hair quickly.  
Soon though, he's holding the smaller one down again.

"How many do you think? How about 20 more?"

Yoongi cringes and imagines his state when this is over: probably tear streaked and trembling.

"And I'll add 5 more for sticking out your tongue."

A slap comes down unexpectedly.

"I should wash out your mouth."

"One daddy."

Hoseok's fingers dip under his skirt just a bit and Yoongi wiggles foreword.

"Good boy. You remembered to count."

This proceeds for some time.  
Hoseok's palm swatting down to Yoongi's soft thighs and ass.  
After a while, his skin becomes difficult to feel, and the pain becomes delayed, numbed but then swarming hard and hot through this muscles.  
By ten, (actually twenty but daddy's making him recount) Yoongi's eyes sting and tears trickle out the sides and he's gritting his teeth.  
Suddenly, the leg under Yoongi's pelvis raises up. Hoseok's thigh props up Yoongi's backside, causing his ass to tip up high in the air.  
He can feel his own skirt hiking dangerously high. He puts his hands back to tug it down before daddy so very rudely swats his attempts away.

"Don't worry about your skirt, baby. Just count. Daddy won't look."

But thats not true! Yoongi knows daddy will look!  
Daddy always likes Yoongi's red skin dyed by his own hand prints.

So Yoongi tries again to pull down his skirt. Hoseok pushes his hands back and instead pulls up his skirt impossibly high, exposing his bottom and undies.  
Something Yoongi wouldn't have expected is when Hoseok loops a finger in his undies, he tugs them down to Yoongi's knees.

"But, its embarrassing..." Yoongi laments into the cushion.

Yoongi whines, kicking his feet. He wants to put his hands back to protect his decency but he knows that would just make it much worse.

"Yoongi, do you want to make it five more?"

and Yoongi shakes his head aggressively.

"Color?"

"Green, daddy."

Given his ass has had time to cool off, the next blow isn't even numbed and the bite is at full pain. He can feel the pain receptors blaring under his skin and in his muscles.

A yelp manifests off his tongue and he hisses through his teeth.

The next few are harsh and piercing.

He can't tell if he starts crying from the pain or the embarrassment of his bottom being bare and at his daddy's mercy but tears streak down his face and Yoongi tries to even his breathing

It feels like a thunderstorm of little cuts across his skin and he bites his lips to calm himself.

By fifteen, he's sniffling, his body trembling from the inside out. A small bit of saliva slides down his face and pools on his arms and cushion.

His daddy stops for a bit to let the boy catch his breath and he soothes the boy's red cheeks slides a palm over them in circles.

"What does Yoongi have to say?"

The boy grips his daddy's pant leg and shrugs coldly in retort.

A flat cry rakes over Yoongi's body as the harshest _smack_ yet cracks against his skin.

"Y-yoongi is sorry, d-daddy. He was bad and he won't do it again. I'm sorry"

Yoongi shakes terribly as the ache in his skin seeps into his bones and now just about everywhere hurts. Full, outward sobs bubble from the boy's chest and his tears wet daddy's pants.

"I know baby. You have ten more. Give me a color?"

"Y-yellow, daddy. It hurts."

Yoongi is reaching his limits and Hoseok can probably tell by the way he's gripping his thigh tightly.

Five smacks later and Yoongi can barely sputter out each number, drool sliding down his chin mixing with salty tears.

Hoseok administers the last five, lighter than the rest making it less painful.

Yoongi can't yet sigh in relief because his lungs are shaking out terribly ample cries, and he breathes shakily. Yoongi can feel his body being lifted up and he is placed down on daddy's lap, legs folded on either side of Hoseok's lap and raised up to avoid sitting on his bottom. His undies then fall to his ankles but remain forgotten.

Yoongi promptly wraps his arms around Hoseok's neck and he buries his face in the man's chest while his daddy whispers a sequence of praises and comforts in the boy's ear.

"You did so good. My pretty boy, I'm so proud of you."

He strokes the boy's hair and back in soothing motions.

 "You're okay, angel."  

Eventually Yoongi's intense sobs turn to cries to whimpers to sniffles.

 

Yoongi ends up hooking his chin over Hoseok's shoulder and tangles his hands up in the hair at Hoseok's crown.

He turns his face to Hoseok's neck and he nudges it a bit with his nose before Hoseok breathes a laugh through his nose.  
Yoongi presses soft kitten kisses to the base of his neck before trailing under Hoseok's ear.  
Hoseok chuckles and the grip on a Yoongi's hips tighten minutely.

The boy's hands wander dangerously under the back off Hoseok's collar and that's when Hoseok pat his back.

"Come on, how about I take care of my baby? How about a bath?"

But Yoongi proceeds to lay little laps on Hoseok's neck.

"Don' wanna. Wanna play."

"Are you sure? You just did quite a bit. Don't you want to play later?"

"No later. Play now."

 

_"would you be mine? would you be my baby tonight?"_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> should i do smut?? Idk how i feel about D/L smut man... idk if i wanna do that....
> 
> W.E. tell me how you like it below!


End file.
